Change in Life
by Emana Ryan
Summary: Lisanna is back and everyone is paying attention to her! Lucy is feeling left out and who is there to talk with her? Now she is leaving the Guild. What is going to happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Lisanna is back and everyone is paying attention to her! Lucy is feeling left out and who is there to talk with her? Now she is leaving the Guild. What is going to happen?**

**Me: Hello~ I need to take a break with the fanfiction I was writing. I just was going crazy over Fairy Tail. So I need to get it out of my system. ^^ Now disclaimer~**

**Natsu: Right! I'm all fired up! EMANA OWNS NOTHING!**

**Me: Uh…I thought Lucy was doing it…**

**Natsu: She was getting me food!**

**Me: Well then…To the story…**

* * *

**Normal POV**

A blonde hair girl sighed and looked behind her. Everyone was around Lisanna it has been this way for a month now. She was sitting at a table in the corner. She sighed once again and watched as Lisanna and Natsu kissed. About two weeks ago they had announced that they were dating and they seemed to be the happiest couple alive at the moment. She stood up and started to walk out of the Guild. She had no idea there were a pair of eyes looking at her.

Lucy arrived at her apartment after some time and went to get a drink. After putting water in a cup she heard a knock at her door. She sighed and put the cup down and went to the door. She opened the door and her eyes went wide.

"G-Gajeel?" Lucy was utterly shocked.

"Let me in bunny girl," Gajeel held no emotion on his face.

Lucy sighed and stepped away from the door. "Why are you even here?"

Gajeel went into the apartment and plopped down on the couch. "Just wanted to talk."

Lucy blinked a few times and stared shock at him. "You want to talk?"

Gajeel nodded. "I know you have feelings for Natsu."

Lucy's eyes went wide and sat down on the ground. "It doesn't matter. He likes Lisanna."

Gajeel raised an eyebrow at her and sat up. "Listen…I'm not good at words, but you are like a sister to me. You helped me get Levy to date me! The Lucy I know doesn't give up even if you are weak!"

Lucy flinched at his last words and looked down. "I know I'm weak…"

Gajeel looked down at her worry in his eyes. "What happened?"

Lucy took a deep breath and looked at him. "About three weeks ago they pulled me aside and told me I was weak and I was off the team."

Gajeel's eyes went wide for a split second. "What? I knew the idiots were stupid, but I mean come on! They haven't been on a mission since she got here!"

Lucy looked down at the ground. "I'm thinking about quitting the Guild for a while."

Gajeel stared down at her for a few minutes before sighing. "I wish you good luck. I wish I could come, but I can't do that to Levy. When you come back I will be here."

Lucy looked at him and smiled. "Thank you and you were like a brother to me too."

Gajeel gave her a real smile. "Good! We should sing together! Gi Hee!"

Lucy put her hands up and laughed a bit. "No! Not in a million years!"

Gajeel laughed at her reaction. "Gi Hee. I hope you do well in your time away. I should get back to the Guild."

Lucy nodded. "I will come too. I will talk with master."

Gajeel smirked. "Well what are you waiting for? Let's go bunny girl!"

* * *

**(0_0) Guild (0_0)**

Gajeel and Lucy stood outside the Guild. Lucy sighed looking at the doors. "I can't do this. Maybe I can just hide in my house."

Gajeel heave a sigh. "Listen, bunny girl you are going through with this. I just feel like it would be good for you."

Lucy blinked at him with her jaw opened. "D-Do you think so?"

Gajeel nodded. "I think you have got guts. I mean when you guys destroyed my old Guild I was just kind of pouting. You pretty much just got your heart ripped out from a very dense dragon slayer. That would hurt. I know if Levy did that to me then I would be pouting and not doing anything. You are going out there and wanting to become stronger! Gi Hee!"

Lucy was silent before she smiled and went to hug him. "Thank you. I promise when I come back I will be stronger than ever!"

Gajeel smiled down at her and hugged her. "When you come back I want a fight! Gi Hee! Until then I wish you good luck!"

Lucy laughed and jumped away from him smiling at him. "Okay! I will look forward to the fight!"

Gajeel nodded and smiled at her. "It's time."

"Yes it is," She pushed open the doors and went straight for the master's office. Gajeel watched her walk away and went over to Levy.

"Hey Gajeel!" smiled Levy she was talking with Lisanna.

"Hey! Gi Hee," smirk Gajeel his eyes went over to Lisanna. Lisanna was looking at where Lucy was going with an evil grin. Gajeel frowned a bit.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Levy looking worried at him.

Gajeel grinned at her and started to pat her head wildly. "Nope! Gi Hee!"

* * *

**(0_0) With Lucy (0_0)**

Lucy took a deep breath and knocked on the master's door. There was a bunch of shifting and the door opened. Makarov looked surprise to see Lucy standing at his door. "Child what do you need?"

"Could I come in?" Lucy was shifting from each leg. She was a bit uneasy. Makarov nodded and stepped out of the way for her to enter. Lucy was quick to enter the office.

Makarov shut the door and stood in front of Lucy. "What is it you need my child?"

Lucy took a deep breath. "I-I would like to leave the Guild for a few years."

To say Makarov was utterly shock would be an understatement. "B-But why would you want to leave? I thought you said Fairy Tail was your family?"

Lucy frowned and looked at his door. "I never said Fairy Tail wasn't my family, but it just seems like they are forgetting about me."

Makarov was trying not to cry. "What about Team Natsu? You can't just leave them."

Lucy looking down at the master in confusion. "You didn't hear? About three weeks ago all three of them took me aside and said that I was weak and kicked me off."

Makarov was beyond mad hearing that. He took a few deep breaths to calm down. "What is your reason for wanting to leave?"

"Easy I want to become stronger," said Lucy looking straight into his eyes.

Makarov looked at her trying to trace any type of joke. When he couldn't find any he sighed once again. "Do you have any idea where you will go?"

Lucy scratched the back of her neck. "Not really, but it doesn't matter."

Makarov nodded slowly. "Okay. Hold out your hand for me." Lucy nodded and put her hand out for him. There was a faint glow around Makarov's right hand and he placed it over Lucy's mark. Lucy looked down and watched the mark disappear. "There you are. I hope you do well on your journey."

"Thank you," Lucy said walking out of his office. She was walking towards the doors and she took one last look around. Everyone was around Lisanna talking away. She noticed Gajeel looking at her with a serious face. She smiled a bit at him and he did the same. She opened the door and waved her hand that used to have the Guild mark on it. Only Gajeel and the master, who came out of his office, were the only people who saw it. The master started to cry and went back into his office, and Gajeel's face turned serious.

Lucy let out a huge sigh once she was back at her apartment. She looked around and a second later she was on her knees crying. _Why? This always happens! I'm always running away! Am I even needed in this world? _Lucy took a deep breath and stood up. She started to pack everything and called Virgo out to take the stuff, so she didn't have to carry everything.

A couple hours later Lucy was on a train heading to some unknown direction. At the moment she just didn't care all she wanted was to just get away.

* * *

**This is the end of the first chapter~ Don't worry I hope this will get longer~ Please review! I'm going to start on the new chapter right away, but I won't update until I get 5 reviews~ ^^ The next chapter is going to be about the first year~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hello~ I have a big National Test on Monday so I have to study. I'm sorry if it's not the best. I'm trying to study and write this~ ^^ Hehe. Disclaimer~**

**Lucy: Emana owns nothing!**

**Me: Yes! It's actually Lucy this time!**

**Lucy: Hm?**

* * *

**(0_0) First Month (0_0)**

Lucy was walking through a forest. The train dropped her off at some forest train stop. It was a bit weird, but she didn't complain. It's been a couple of weeks and she ran out of food. She had tried to learn how to hunt, but it never really worked out.

"What the hell? How can people actually hunt out here? I even tried fishing! Ugh! I must be really useless if I can't even do this!" Lucy was standing under a waterfall washing her hair. It wasn't that bad out in the forest, but after walking around so long she soon found out no one else was here. There was something that did disturb her a bit and that was with all the small bones. She didn't know what they belong to and didn't want to find out.

After a couple hours she was back walking around the forest. She had her stuff set up in a cave that she found when she got here. She did start doing daily exercises. They weren't much, but now she won't complain that much about walking. At the moment she would just eat any type of fruit she found. Sometimes she would catch a fish, but not often.

She sighed a bit and looked up at the sky. "This is hopeless. How did I even get here? The station isn't here anymore." The station that she got off disappeared after a day she was in the forest. She had no idea where she was at and how to get out. She hasn't called out any of her spirits since the first day.

Lucy yawned it was just starting to get dark and she was eating a few berries. She was surprised when she found out that almost everything was eatable in this forest. Deciding that it was time for bed she changed her clothes and falls asleep on a blanket she had laid down on the cave floor. She chuckled a bit. _Gosh. If anyone said I was going to be living in a forest I would have laughed at them._

In the morning she started her morning jog and ate some fruit that she found. She had no idea that there was a pair of big orange eyes looking at her.

* * *

**(0_0) Second Month (0_0)**

Lucy let out a sigh and jumped from the top of the tree to the ground. She has been practicing non-stop on raising her stamina. Walking doesn't bother her and she won't complain. She finally got used to fishing it had turns out she was better at hand fishing. She doesn't mind getting dirty anymore in fact she loved it. The animals around her learned to live with her. She only ate fish and not the others. True she got a bit skinny, but she looked healthy!

She shook her head looking up at the sky. _Am I ever going to get out of here? Maybe it turns out I won't be able to go back to the Guild? _She frowned and looked at the ground. _No. I promised master and Gajeel. I still have to fight Gajeel! _She took a deep breath and started to run for no reason.

It was dusk and Lucy was lying down in front of the cave on the ground. Her eyes were half open and she was panting. Her head turned slowly and saw a black wolf lying beside her. He was also panting and stretched out. Lucy let out a small laugh and stretched while lying down. The wolf's head turned to look at her. She smiled at the wolf and pets his head.

"I guess we over did it on the run," said Lucy chuckling a bit. The wolf got up and stretched plopping back down on the ground. Lucy smiles and all of the sudden there was a loud roar. Lucy and the wolf jumped up and looked around. The wolf sniffed the air and let out a whimper and backed away into the cave. Lucy looked at the wolf in confusion until she felt someone breathe on her back. _Okay couple things wrong with this. One there was a roar and two there was breathing on my back! Not just one part but my whole back! _Lucy slowly turned around and gave out a loud scream.

"Would you shut up!" the thing roared in front of her. Lucy took deep breaths trying to calm down. "Have you settled down?"

"Y-Yes!" Lucy nodded. The thing started to laugh at her reaction. She couldn't believe it! "W-What are you?"

The thing looked at her like she was insane. "What does it look like?"

"W-Well…A-A dragon...," said Lucy still scared of the creator.

"Yes! I have been watching you since you got here!" the dragon smiled at her.

Lucy took the look of disbelief. "W-What? You can't be serious?"

"I am! You interested me! You look like you can hold real power, so I want to ask you a question!"

Lucy blinked and stared up at the dragon in shock. "What is it?"

"How would you like to train with the Dragon Gods?" asked the dragon.

Lucy blinked a few times in confusion. "Dragon Gods? What's that? I thought there were only just dragons?"

The dragon laughed out. "Really? Who do you thinks put those one element dragons in their place?"

"Eh? One element?" asked Lucy seriously confused.

The dragon sighed and lied down on the ground and motioned for her to sit down. Lucy just nodded and sat down. "Listen child there are two types of dragons. First is the lower class Element Dragons. They can only use 1 of the 5 elements which are water, fire, earth, Metal, and air. They are kind of useless if you ask me. Anyway the next class is the better ones! First is the Gate Dragon! He is actually a big softy and cries easily. He controls the balance between every world. If you train with us you won't learn that one, because it can cause havoc in the world. The next one is me the Elemental Dragon. I can control all five of those elements! Then the next dragon is the Darkness Dragon! It's kind of self-explanatory. So is the next dragon which is the Light Dragon. Hm...I believe the next one is the Reaper Dragon. He might freak you out at first since he is all bones, but he isn't that bad of a guy. His power is of course killing mostly, but there is more to his power. You will learn it all once you two start training."

Lucy blinked absorbed all the information. She couldn't believe this! How is this happening to her? "W-Why do you want me to train with you?"

The dragon sighed. "There is something coming and I can sense the magic power that is stored within you."

"What do you mean stored within me?" asked Lucy.

"Listen I am only going to say this once! Every million years there is a human that is born that can withhold the power of the Dragon Gods. Well, all of the Dragon Gods. Usually the person goes insane with the power," said the dragon.

"Wait, what do you mean? Can others hold the power of a Dragon God?" asked Lucy.

The dragon sighed. "Yes, but only one dragon."

Lucy nodded slowly. "Alright, I think I get this."

The dragon nodded. "Good! So, do you agree?"

Lucy took a deep breath. "Yes."

* * *

**(0_0) Guild (0_0)**

Gajeel was sitting by Levy glaring at everyone. Team Natsu went on their first mission a week ago, so they aren't at the Guild. Levy figured out that Lucy left a couple hours after she went. Gajeel just couldn't keep a secret from her. Levy was reading a book trying to get her mind off of everything. The master was locked in his office.

A couple hours later Team Natsu walked into the Guild. Erza was glaring at Lisanna. Gray was trying to stay away from Erza. Lisanna was smiling at Natsu hanging from his arm. Natsu was kind of annoyed at Lisanna. Of course Lisanna didn't notice anything. She started dragging Natsu to a corner and started talking about everything. Erza slowly walked to the bar and sat down. Mira came over with a worried face.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Mira.

Erza looked up and glared at her. Gray came up behind Erza. "Lisanna didn't do her job."

Mira looked at Gray in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Erza sighed and looked down. "Everything was doing fine. Natsu started the final fight and all we were doing was guarding the client. Well Natsu got punched in the face and Lisanna made it her job and run after him and save him. Well Natsu got knocked out from trying to block the guy from attacking her. Gray and I had to go help Lisanna. Then the client got captured, so we had to wait for Natsu to wake up to go after. We made Lisanna stay at the campsite."

Mira covered her mouth in surprise. She never expected this at all. "Oh my…Everything turned out alright, right?"

"No, the client was so pissed that he got captured. Then Natsu went overboard on attacking the enemy," Erza sighed. "I don't get it. What has changed now then all the other times?"

"I don't know. Everything was fine with Lisanna until this mission," said Erza.

Gray was thinking about these last few months. "Hey…Do you think we are forgetting something?"

Both Mira and Erza looked at him and started to think. Erza kept thinking, but nothing came to mind. "No, why do you think we are?"

Gray shrugged. "I don't know. Just a feeling it must be nothing important." Both girls nodded and started to talk about what to do.

With Natsu he was starting to get annoyed. Lisanna hasn't stopped talking since she dragged him over to a random corner away from everyone. He wanted to go talk with the others, but every time he got up he was just pushed back down by Lisanna. He gritted his teeth and looked at her. She hasn't left his side since she got back to the Guild. At first he didn't mind, but after a week with her he couldn't take it anymore! He wanted to go on a mission with Lucy, but Lisanna kept telling him to leave her alone. He did what he was told because he didn't know better.

He took a big sigh. _This is starting to get annoying. I just want to do a mission by myself. _Natsu looked around the Guild and notice his blonde friend wasn't in the Guild. He looked confused, but brushed it off.

He got caught off guard when he felt a pair of lips on his. At first he really thought it was his blonde hair friend, but then he realized that Lisanna and he are dating and that she wasn't in the Guild.

He just sighed and pulled her away getting up and walking to the request bored. Lisanna jumped up and followed him. "Where are we going? Don't you think we should wait? We just got back, and I'm tired!"

Natsu let out what seemed like a growl at her, and turned towards her. Gray, Erza, and Mira turned towards them when they heard the growl. "You're tired? You didn't do shit in the mission. If anything you just got in our way! At least with Lucy she knew what she was doing!"

Erza and Gray looked at each other and nodded silently. They both got up and walked towards Natsu. Erza was the one to speak. "Natsu is right. I think it would best if you were off the team."

Gray and Natsu nodded agreeing with her. Lisanna looked shocked before gritting her teeth glaring at them. "You can't be fucking serious? Who else are you going to have on your team? You already lost the trust of Lucy, so you can't have her."

Everyone in the Guild was paying attention now. Nobody expected to hear that out of Lisanna. At the mention of Lucy's name though Erza and Gray looked at each other realizing what they were forgetting.

There was a loud bang across the room and everyone turned to see Gajeel glaring at Lisanna and walking towards them. Levy was walking nervously behind him. Gajeel was now in front of Lisanna glaring down at her. "I don't know you it would be easy to just punch you. I don't care what others think of me when I do." He grabbed Lisanna's shirt and lift her up. "Never say Lucy's name like that. I see the way you glare at her when she was in the Guild. You planned this from the beginning. You know about her leaving the Guild and you probably think she won't come back."

Lisanna started to laugh crazy. "It was perfect! She doesn't belong in this Guild! She was just my replacement! She was a stupid know it all bit-"

Everyone stared wide eyed at what just happened. Lisanna was across the room and Gajeel looked really pissed off. Gajeel had just punched her in the face. Gajeel looked at her with fire in his eyes. "Don't ever fucking say that again! Lucy is far better than you! Everyone is stupid for ignoring her! Just because of you! Why don't you show them your other mark? Your Sabertooth mark. You are just a fucking traitor to this Guild!"

Everyone stared at Gajeel in surprise, but never said anything. Lisanna frowned at what Gajeel said. "How did you know I was part of Sabertooth? I never said anything about it, and I covered up my tattoo."

Gajeel was about to say something, but was cut off when her heard a slapping sound. Gajeel's face went to shock for only a second when he saw Natsu standing in front of Lisanna. The Guild went silent as they watched Natsu. "Get out."

Lisanna blinked in shock bringing her hand to her cheek. She stared up at Natsu. "W-What?"

Natsu's face was cover by his bangs, and he let out a loud growling sound. "I said…GET OUT!"

"B-But…" She was cut off when she saw his face. He looked like he was going to kill her at any second. She just sighed and walked to the doors and looked back. "I really hope that bitch Lucy is dead." With that she left the Guild.

Natsu started to take deep breaths to calm himself. Once he finally thought he was calm enough he turned towards everyone. "Where is Lucy?" Everyone was silent and a couple members were looking around the Guild. Natsu was starting to grit his teeth. "I said…WHERE IS LUCY?"

Gajeel sighed and was about to speak when the doors burst open. Everyone looked to see just the cats. Some looked away sad hoping it was the blonde hair mage. The cats looked at each other confused. Gray just sighed and walked over to explain what is going on. Gajeel took another breath and looked back to Natsu. "Listen Natsu. Lucy w-"

"You said something about Lucy leaving the Guild. What did you mean?" asked Natsu his attention fully on the Iron Dragon Slayer.

Gajeel was about to speak, but someone else did first. "Lucy has left the Guild for a few years." Everyone looked over to the other side of the Guild. They saw master leaning against the wall watching all of them.

Natsu's eyes went wide and stared at him. "Y-You can't be serious gramps?"

Gajeel sighed. "He speaks the truth. Lucy left to get stronger because she took your words serious when you kicked her off the team."

Natsu was silent looking at the ground. _Damn it. It's true that we said she was weak! This is all messed up! _Natsu walked to the request bored and grabbed a random job. "Happy we are going."

Happy looked at him a bit worried, but followed him. The Guild was silent for the next two years. No parties and everyone drowned their worries with whatever request they thought they could do.

* * *

**(0_0) With Lucy a week later (0_0)**

Lucy had started to train with the dragon she had meant. She had found out that the dragon was a girl and her name was Violet! Which was weird since that is what color she was. She was actually really into training. Today was a running day and she didn't mind.

She was running deep in the forest when she heard some rustling in a bush. She stopped and stared at the bush. After a moment something feel down and she was shocked seeing what it was.

"W-What are you doing here?" she asked. The thing looked up and then tears was running down the face. Lucy was surprised and the thing started to cry wildly. Lucy was looking wide eyed. _W-What is a little kid doing out here!_

* * *

**Me: Heh. Done with the chapter~ Review~ Please~ ^^**

**Natsu: Uh...Wait what?**

**Me: Just shut up~**

**Natsu: ...**

**Me: Good boy~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hello~ This is part two of the first year! I'm sorry it took so long~ I will try and be faster with the updates. Now disclaimer~**

**Jellal: Emana owns nothing…**

**Me: 0_0 Uh…What happened to Erza?**

**Jellal: She was busy.**

**Me: Why can't any of you guys be on time?!**

* * *

**(0_0) Third Month (0_0)**

Lucy was walking along the river searching for fish. For some odd reason getting food ended up being her job. Even though Violet doesn't eat anything else but fruits. She sighed once again and heard a splash. She jumped into the water and grabbed a fish. She got out of the water and walked over to a pile of fish and threw the fish onto the pile. She shifted to her right leg and looked at the pile. _This should be enough. Gosh if I knew the appetite went along with this whole dragon slayer stuff I would have thought more. _She laughed a bit at what she thought and ran a hand through her hair. _I don't think I really care about the appetite. Maybe I just miss everyone. _ She picked up the fish and walked off towards the cave she was staying at.

She was outside the cave when she heard a noise behind her. She smirked and bent down dodging the body that went past her. The body went into a bush, but jumped right back out. "Mom!"

She laughed and looked at the kid who had some leaves in his hair. That kid that she found a couple weeks ago has actually lived in this forest since age three. It's weird right? That wolf that she found was actually taking care of the little guy. His age right now was five and he had black spiky hair with blue eyes. For some reason after all the crying he took a liking to her and started to call her mom. When he meant Violet he thought it was the coolest thing in the world. "Hey I have dinner!"

"Yes! I'm starving!" the boy smiled jumping up and getting all the leaves out of his hair.

Lucy sighed and laughed. "Go wash your hands and pick up a few sticks while you are at it."

"Alright mom!" he yelled and started to run towards the river.

"Haru, no fighting!" yelled Lucy smiling at him running away.

"I know!" he called back.

Lucy shook her head and went over to the fire pit that she made when she first came here. Her hand caught on fire and she lit the pit on fire. After a few minutes the fire went out by the so called wind. "Violet, I can't believe you just did that!"

The dragon just laughed. "I see your nose is getting better."

Lucy turned around after starting the pit back on fire. "All my senses are growing wildly. I can hear an ant eating. Eating! Do you know how crazy this is?"

The dragon let out a huge laugh. "It's the part of a dragon slayer."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "You are forgetting I knew three dragon slayers and their hearing was never that good."

"How many times do I have to say this? Dragon Gods are different than those stupid one element dragons!" Violet growled at her.

"Ah! It's grandma!" a voice spoke out. Violet glared at the boy behind her and Lucy covered her mouth from laughing.

"How many times do I have to say this? Don't call me grandma!" growled Violet.

Haru just ignored her and walked over to Lucy. "Here are the sticks mom!"

Lucy smiled down at him, and took the sticks. "Thanks!" She started to put the fish on the sticks and set them by the fire. She smiled at them and turned just when _wind_ went by. Lucy let out a growl and looked straight at Violet who was smirking. Lucy's hand caught on fire and the pit was back to burning. Lucy jumped up her hand still on fire. Her fist went straight for Violet. The dragon just smirked and brought her tail up to stop the attack.

"Go mom!" cheered Haru putting his fist in the air.

Lucy went back onto the ground and Violet's tail met her there landing on top of her. She fell down to the ground glaring at Violet. She moved from under her tail and got up. "You didn't have to put me down with your tail!"

"What else would I use?" asked Violet smirking.

"Mom fish is done!" yelled Haru already eating a fish. Haru knew that when they were doing small fights like these that it meant nothing, but sometimes they did get serious. They always go overboard with the fights.

Lucy walked over and sat down by Haru and started to eat.

It was turning night by the time Lucy and Violet were done with the last of the fire training. She was going to move onto Metal. She laughed at the thought. Lucy yawn walking back to the cave. Haru was already asleep and she was just about to lay down when she heard crying. She sighed and looked towards Haru. "You awake?"

"M-Mom?" Haru sounded afraid and half asleep.

Lucy sighed. "Come on over Haru. You can sleep with me again." Haru jumped up from his spot and ran over to her and hugged her. Lucy smiled and hugged him back. They were both lying on the blanket. Haru was curled up by her side sleeping soundly. Lucy looked at the top of the cave. _This kid…is not normal._ The kid was too smart for his age. He was only 5 and yet he acted like he was 10. Lucy frowned at the thought. _I can't say anything about age. When I was his age I acted the same way._ _Maybe he will be the one to take over my spirits..._

* * *

**(0_0) Fourth Month (0_0)**

Lucy was taking deep breaths concentrating. The water around her was starting to go into different directions. Right now she was sitting under a waterfall. She was almost done with her metal training and she was starting on water.

"Mom!" she heard Haru's voice and it broke the concentration. She sighed and got up jumping onto the main land. Haru ran over to her. "Mom! I got the magic circle up!"

Lucy blinked in surprise. About two weeks ago she talked to him about learning how to use the spirits. He agreed almost instantly. "Really? That's great! Now I want you to focus on improving your magical power!"

"Oh! You taught me that before you asked me about the spirits, right?" asked Haru smiling.

Lucy nodded. "Yup! Just how I showed you!"

"Alright mom!" Haru ran off. Lucy smiled at him and jumped back to go under the waterfall again.

* * *

**(0_0) With Happy (0_0)**

Happy was sitting at a table in front of Erza and Gray. No one has actually seen Natsu since he kept going on missions by himself. Happy had tons of fish that he was eating. He looked around the Guild and notice how quite it was. Happy notice Carla and grabbed a fish walking to her. "Carla~"

The white haired cat looked at him and crossed her arms. "What is it?"

Happy held up a fish with hearts in his eyes. "Here is a fish~" Carla sighed and took the fish and walked towards Wendy. Happy jumped with joy and flew back to the table with a big smile. About a week ago Carla started to take a fish a day. Happy didn't know what had changed, but he was overly happy.

Later that night Happy was flying around the town when he saw Carla. He flew down and ran over to her. "Carla!"

The white haired cat looked over and saw him running towards her. "What do you want?"

Happy gave her a big smile. "What are you doing?"

Carla looked away and started to walk. "I'm just getting something."

Happy went after her. "What are you getting?"

"Would you stop following me," demanded Carla.

"Why?" asked Happy.

Carla stopped and looked at him. "You won't find out until tomorrow."

Happy looked confused, but flew away looking down at her.

The next day Happy was sitting on a table being bored. He looked around for Carla, but couldn't find her anywhere. Deciding there was nothing for him to do at the Guild he flew out the doors.

He was surprised when he found Carla pacing in front of the Guild. What made him more surprise was when she was caring a bag. He went to the ground and walked to her. "Carla!"

Carla looked up to see Happy. She was surprise that he was in front of her. "What do you want?"

Happy smiled at her. "What is in the bag?"

Carla looked away from Happy with a small blush. "I-It's nothing."

Happy laughed a bit. "Aye!"

Carla looked at Happy before pushing the bag in his arms and flew away. Happy looked confused, but opened the bag and saw a fish. A huge smile went across his face and he went back into the Guild.

* * *

**(0_0) Fifth Month (0_0)**

Lucy was sitting on top a bunch of rocks trying to feel the rocks. Violet told her that earth was a bit harder than the other elements. She also had to be one with earth. Which she didn't really get, but didn't want to argue with the dragon. For the past week she has been trying to 'get one with nature.' She just didn't get what she meant and was stuck trying to figure it out. It was like that for the next few weeks.

* * *

**(0_0) With Gajeel (0_0)**

Gajeel was lying down by a small river. At the moment he was on a mission with Levy. Her team got left behind, because Gajeel picked Levy up and walked out of the Guild. It was around dusk and they decided to set up camp for the night.

"Gajeel!" he heard a voice yell. He let out a grunt and looked up. Levy was standing in front of him with her arms crossed.

"What is it shrimp?" He sat up to look at her.

"You are the one who wanted to set up camp, so would you help?" asked Levy getting more pissed off.

"We don't have that much to put out. Just a blanket and start a fire. Which I will do since last time you burnt yourself," said Gajeel yawning.

Levy's eyes went wide and blushed. "Why only one blanket?"

"Remember the whole we are dating deal?" asked Gajeel snickering a bit.

"S-So, it doesn't mean that we have to share a blanket," Levy said looking away.

"That's not what the mark says. Gi Hee," smirk Gajeel.

Levy looked at him in a weird way. "So, the mark says we have to share a blanket?"

"Gi Hee. Sure," Gajeel laughed a bit.

Levy rolled her eyes. "So, what is this mission?"

Gajeel shrugged. "Who cares? I'm going to sleep." He rolled over and fell asleep. Levy sighed and lay down next to him slowly falling asleep.

* * *

**(0_0) Sixth Month (0_0)**

Lucy was jumping in the air and landed on a rock that was in the air. About a week ago she finally got what it meant to be one with nature. It was like a whole different world then a normal human would be used to. All her senses were intensified more than before. Violet was right when she said that Earth was the hardest element to master. She finally got the rocks to go into the air two days ago.

She was in mid jump when there was a loud roar. She was surprise and trip on the rock she was about to land on. She fell to the ground and the rocks in the air came crashing down. She had to jump out of the way of the rocks. She sighs and rested against the ground catching her breath. She heard a laugh and turned her head to glare at Violet. "What was that about?"

"Nothing, I just thought it would be fun," the dragon laughed again.

Lucy rolled her eyes and jumped onto her feet. "Did you need something?"

"In two months the Gate Dragon will be here," Violet said.

Lucy looked at her in surprise. "What? I thought I wasn't learning anything from him."

Violet rolled her eyes. "You will be learning one move that will take about three months."

"Why so long?" asked Lucy.

"Because you have to understand all of the rules," Violet laid down on the ground.

"What rules?" asked Lucy.

Violet let out a sigh. "Well for one of the biggest rules is that you can't kill a dragon."

"Why would anyone want to do that?" asked Lucy sitting down beside Violet.

"Some like the thrill I guess," answered Violet. "Anyway there was something else I need to talk with you about."

"Which is?" asked Lucy.

"Mating," Violet said with a straight look.

Lucy's eyes went wide and looked at the dragon like she was insane. "What does that have to do with me?"

Violet rolled her eyes. "Mating is something that usually always happens."

Lucy put her hands up and shakes them wildly. "Count me out."

"It's just something that happens with all dragons," Violet growled out.

Lucy looked away blushing just a bit. "Well I'm going to be the odd dragon."

Violet blinked and a smile spread across her face. "Oh? It looks like you already like someone."

Lucy's eyes went wide and she started to stutter. "It doesn't matter. He already likes someone else."

Violet moved her head from side to side and stood up. "Anyway I will explain more later on. I have to go meet up with some of the one element dragons."

Lucy stood up and looked at her in surprise. "You know where they are?"

Violet let out a laugh. "Of course I do. Hm…Do you want to meet them?"

Lucy slowly nodded. "Yeah…"

Violet nodded. "Alright it will probably next month though."

Lucy smiled a bit. "Okay, I'm not really going anywhere."

Violet let out a huge laugh. "That is very true! I should go now. I will see you next month. Keep practicing! Try using the four elements that you know together!" She flew away and Lucy watched her leave. She let out a small laugh and went back to jumping on the rocks.

* * *

**(0_0) Somewhere else (0_0)**

A blonde hair guy let out a yawn. "This is stupid."

The guy next to the blonde hair rolled his eyes. His hair was black and some of his hair covered one of his eyes. "Just be quite."

The blonde hair looked over at him and pouted a bit. "Let's just destroy their Guild! It can't be that hard!"

"What did master say?" asked the black hair guy.

"We have to kill this dragon…What was the dragon's name again?" asked the blonde hair.

The black hair one sighed. "Honestly…How stupid can you get?"

The blonde hair one pouted. "I am not stupid! Answer the question!"

"The dragon called…Violet," said the black haired.

The blonde let out a smirk. "Interesting."

"Sting and Rogue!" they both heard a voice behind them. Both guys turned around. "We got told that we had to come."

Sting smirked. "Oh? This will be interesting. Is there a reason why?"

The girl who yelled talked. "You remember what master said about those games right? Well, I guess they will be getting finalized."

Rogue sighed. "So, I guess it will be us playing in the games?"

The girl smiled. "Yup!"

Sting laughed and did a weird pose. "Alright! Rufus, Orga, and Minerva. We shall be the best team ever!"

"Aren't you forgetting about someone?" a voice behind Sting came out.

Sting blinked and turned around only to give the person a hug. "Lisanna! I forgot you were back!"

Lisanna just sighed. "Alright. So, what were we doing?"

"We have to kill a dragon called Violet," said Rogue.

Lisanna smiled. "Alright! Let's go!" The team walked off in search of Violet.

* * *

**Yeah…I'm stopping here, because I want the rest to be a surprise! ^^ I hope you liked the chapter! Please comment and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hello~ There will be a lot going on in this chapter. This is also part three of the first year. Boo! I don't know I'm sitting in class. :P Anyway disclaimer!**

**Erza: Emana owns nothing.**

**Me: Ugh. Mess up.**

* * *

**(0_0) Seventh Month (0_0)**

"Mom!" Haru yelled out. Lucy was on a rock in the air. There were three elements surrounding her fire, water, and metal. All three were going around in circles really fast.

Lucy sighed and the three elements started to slow down and the rock she was on started to head towards the ground. She jumped off the rock and walked towards Haru. "What is it?"

"Grandma is coming home today right?" asked Haru.

Lucy nodded. "Yeah. I'm not sure if the other dragons are coming though."

"Well I don't care about them! I only want grandma! The other dragons can go away!" Haru yelled.

Lucy raised an eyebrow and was about to say something when a voice spoke out. "Well it seems we aren't welcome."

Haru and Lucy looked to see three dragons flying down. Lucy was the first to speak. "So, you guys must be the stupid one element dragons?"

The dragon that spoke before laughed. "Violet told you about us I see."

Lucy nodded. "Yeah…So, your names?"

The one who was speaking spoke once more. "I'm Igneel." Lucy looked a bit surprised, but didn't say anything about it. Igneel noticed it but decided not to say anything. He could smell the faint smell of Natsu on her. This is weird considering how long she has been away. Everything will come clear in that part later on.

Then the dragon to the right spoke. "I'm Metalicana." Lucy nodded and smiled at the thought of how Gajeel would react if he saw the dragon.

The next dragon was to the left. "My name is Grandeenely." Lucy smiled at the dragon and thought about Wendy.

"Well my name is Lucy and the little guy behind me is Haru," Lucy smiled at all of them. Haru hid behind Lucy's leg and glared at the dragons. Lucy sighed and patted his head.

"Is he your son?" asked Igneel looking at the kid.

"Mom is mine!" yelled Haru still glaring.

"Not by blood. I just found him in the forest and pretty much took him in," Lucy said.

Igneel smiled at her. "I guess my son made the right choice."

Lucy looked at Igneel in confusion. "What about Natsu?"

"Just he made the right choice with wanting to mate with you." Igneel laughed.

"Whoa! Natsu is in love with someone else," Lucy said fast.

Igneel's smile dropped. "Well this might be a problem."

Desperate to make a topic change Lucy notice someone was missing. "Hey…Where is Violet?"

All the dragons blinked and looked around. Metalicana sighed. "I thought she was behind us."

Lucy frowned. "Did something happen?" Lucy's body twitched and she smelled the scent of Earth and blueberries. She grabbed Haru and jumped avoiding a tail. "Violet!"

She heard a laugh behind her. Putting Haru down, and she turned and glared at the dragon. The dragon smiled at her. "Long time no see."

Lucy couldn't help but laugh along with the dragon. "Right."

"Grandma is back!" yelled Haru running and hugging the dragon.

Violet growled. "What did I tell you kid?"

Haru laughed a bit. "I forgot?"

Violet rolled her eyes. "Like I would believe that."

"Alright stop! I don't want my son and dragon to fight for no reason," said Lucy laughing a bit at them.

The dragon just growled and lay on the ground. Lucy sighed. "Violet, when are we starting on air?"

Violet grinned. "I almost forgot. Shall we head off?"

Lucy smiled at her and nodded. She turned to the dragons. "Could you watch Haru? He tends to find wild animals and fights them."

Igneel nodded. "Just leave it to us!" Lucy smiled at the dragons and went off with Violet.

* * *

**(~0_0~) Eighth Month (~0_0)**

Lucy was in an open space there were a ton of targets around her. She had her eyes closed and took a deep breath. Her eyes snapped open and fire shot out from her left hand hitting one of the targets. She switched to another target and lighting shot out this time. Lighting was an element that she learned, but didn't feel the need to use it all the time. She switched again and this time water shot out. She froze the target and made the ice shatter. She switched again and swiped her arm across. A huge boulder went onto the target. She switched again and swiped her arm again. This time the target split apart. She turned and her arm turned into a club and destroyed the target.

"You seem to be having fun," said Violet, who was lying on the ground watching everything.

Lucy turned to look at the dragon. "When is he coming?"

Violet laughed a bit. "He should be arriving within the hour."

Lucy nodded and went to sit by the dragon, and she started to pick at the grass around her. "Are you really going?"

Violet looked at her. "Yes, the council wants to talk to me about something. I won't be back for about three months."

"So, once he gets here you will leave?" asked Lucy still picking at the grass.

Violet nodded. "Yes, and I might come back with a person."

Lucy looked up confused. "Who is it?"

Violet smiled a bit. "You will just have to find out."'

Lucy looked away pouting. "Fine!"

About half an hour later Lucy was in the river floating. Haru was on land trying to climb a tree. Violet was lying on the ground watching them both. Violet let out a yawn and her ears picked up something. She knew she wasn't hearing things when Lucy stepped on the main land. Both just paused and listened until they heard a roar. Violet let out a smirk. "He is here."

Lucy's eyes went to Violet looking at her. "Well, this should be interesting. Are the other dragons staying here?"

Violet nodded. "Yeah, that was the plan when they came."

Lucy smiled a bit. "Alright, you better not be late returning or I will go find you."

Violet let out a laugh and was about to say something when a bright yellow dragon landed next to her. Violet blinked in surprise, because she didn't hear him come closer to them. "Draco, when did you get here?"

The male dragon smiled at Violet. "I see you weren't paying attention, again."

Violet glared at him. "I always pay attention." Lucy laughed a bit.

The dragon's attention turned to her. "You must be, Lucy?"

Lucy smiled at the dragon. "Yes, you must be the Gate Dragon, Draco."

"Well come now. Let's get started we don't have time to waste." Draco turned and walked into the deep part of the forest. Lucy followed right after him.

* * *

**(0_0) With Juvia (0_0)**

Juvia sighed for the fifth time that day. Team Natsu had decided to form their team again, but without Lisanna. Natsu had calmed down a lot over the months. He decided that he was going to wait for her. The reason why she was sighing, because Gray hasn't talked to her at all. They got back from their mission that morning, and usually Gray would walk over and talk with her. Today though he has been avoiding her. She was depressed, but didn't do anything. You would think she would cling onto the guy, but since Lucy left she had no real reason to. Juvia knew that Lucy had feelings for Natsu. She was happy that she wasn't going after Gray, so they just decided to tease each other sometimes. They are actually really good friends.

"Juvia?" asked someone from behind her. Juvia blinked a few times before turning around.

"G-Gray-sama?" asked Juvia looking completely shock. It was pretty much dark outside, and now Gray comes to talk with her?

"Hey," Gray had said scratching the back of his head. Juvia looked stunned, because Gray was dressed up.

"H-Hello," stuttered Juvia blushing madly.

Gray smiled at her. "Would you like to go out for dinner?" Juvia stayed silent trying to figure out if she heard him right. Gray kind of already figuring out what she was silent chuckled a bit. "You heard me right, so?"

Juvia's eyes went wide and nodded. "Yes, Juvia will go."

Gray smiled at her and held out his hand for her to take it. "Then let's go!"

Juvia smiled back and took his hand. "Yes!"

That night she figured out why Gray was ignoring her all day. He was afraid that he was going to spill the plans for that night. Anyway, from that night forward they started dating each other. Gray would always do something each night, unless he has a mission.

* * *

**(0_0) Ninth Month (0_0)**

Nothing has really changed since the last month. Lucy is working her way to complete the Dragon Law. Haru hasn't seen his mother at all, and was starting to get worried about her. The other dragons were taking care of him at the moment.

Haru sighed and got up from his spot by the river. He was still practicing his magic, but he was having problems with summoning. He wanted to ask his mom about it more, but since she wasn't around he couldn't. "Igneel!"

The dragon came over by him. "What is it?" Igneel and Haru actually got pretty close since he arrived in the forest.

"I'm bored, Grandpa!" whined Haru. For some unknown reason Haru started to call Igneel Grandpa one day. Everyone just played along. Igneel smiled at the kid and started laughing. The dragon stopped laughing when he picked up a scent. "What is it?"

The dragon smiled down at the boy. "It's a surprise." Haru looked at the dragon in confusion until he heard someone come out of the bush. He turned around quickly.

"Mommy!" Haru let out a huge smile and ran over to her. Lucy smiled and bent down to meet the boy. Haru's arms went around Lucy's neck and Lucy's arms wrapped around the boy.

"Haru, I missed you so much," whispered Lucy hugging the boy tight. That night they stayed up talking about what has been happening, and Haru asked Lucy to help him with his magic. They both slept in the cave cuddled against each other.

* * *

**(0_0) Sabertooth (0_0)**

"So, why are we just following the dragon?" asked Lisanna sitting under a tree, next to Sting.

Sting shrugged. "Something about only attacking when she gets a person from the council."

Rogue sighed. "The master said the person is supposed to take the message back to the girl training with the dragon."

Lisanna blinked in confusion. "Does he want to start a war?"

Sting started to smile. "Yes, that should be fun, having a war with the dragons!" Everyone smiled and nodded in agreement.

* * *

**(0_0) Tenth Month (0_0)**

It was the end of the month, and Lucy, had finally learned Dragon Law. It takes a lot of power, and dragons have to be around. Draco, said that there didn't have to be dragons, but it could end up going wild and kill everyone. Lucy was actually surprised how straight forward the dragon was. She was going to meet her new dragon today. Well actually two dragons they are both twins. One poses the power of light and the other dark. She thought it was pretty cool.

Lucy, let out a small yawn. Right now, she was resting against, Igneel, with, Haru, sleeping on her lap. The little guy had really missed her when she was gone. She ran her fingers through Haru's hair and let out another yawn. She felt a bit of movement from behind her. "You should rest."

She looked behind her and her eyes meet Igneel's "I can't sleep."

Igneel nodded at her. "It feels like something big is coming."

"I know…I haven't been able to sleep, because of the feeling in the air," Lucy replied yawning once again.

Igneel rested his head against the ground. "I have a feeling that someone will be replaced." Lucy's eyes went wide and turned to, Igneel.

"T-That wouldn't happen…Right?" asked Lucy slightly frighten by the idea. Igneel was about to talk when two loud roars were heard. Both turned to the sky to see two dragons. One was white and the other black. The dragons landed in front of them and were smiling.

"Hello, I'm, Elena, the Light Dragon," Elena, was the white dragon, and she kind of sparkled in the sun.

"I'm, Blade, the Dark Dragon," The black dragon seemed really calm.

"I'm Lucy, but I guess, Violet, probably told you that," Lucy said from the ground. The dragons nodded.

"She also said we needed to get straight to training once we got here," Dark said yawning a bit. Lucy nodded and moved Haru, so he wouldn't wake up and walked off with the dragons to the forest.

A couple hours later, Haru, started to wake up. He sat up and looked around the place. Igneel was sleeping, but he couldn't find his mother. Haru yawned and was about to go look for her when a voice stopped him. "She is training."

Haru turned to face the dragon, who was awake and had one eye open. "Why didn't she say good-bye?"

"She probably didn't want to wake you up," Igneel closed his eyes again and went back to sleep. Haru sighed and walked to the river to get some fish.

* * *

**(0_0) Eleventh Month (0_0)**

Lucy was still training with both of the dragons. With both of these powers it would take much longer. She was happy though knowing that next month, Violet, would be coming back. There is also another person going to be with her. She has been wondering for the last few months who it would be. She just couldn't wait to know who it was.

"Lucy you have got to pay attention," Lucy turned to the voice and came face to face with Elena. They have been sparring a lot. They had to get, Lucy, to a certain stamina point for her to start using their type of magic. It would be a long couple months, since this combat style they wanted for her to learn to actually learn.

* * *

**(0_0) Council (0_0)**

"So, you are training, Lucy Heartfilia, to be a Dragon God?" asked one of the council members.

"Yes, she has mastered he elements, and I imagine she has past the Gate Dragon. She probably has started on the Light and Dark Dragons," said Violet.

"Let me get this straight you want this guy released to give him a second chance?" asked a different council member.

"He will be under the care of the dragons and Lucy," Violet said.

All the council members looked at each other before nodding. "Very well, we will give him one more chance." Violet sighed and waited for her new partner on the way back to the forest.

* * *

**(0 _0) One year (0_0)**

Sting smirked, "It's time." The group behind him looked to where the dragon was. Each had a shocked look when they saw who was with the dragon.

"Isn't he supposed to be in prison?" asked Lisanna pointed over to the dragon and the man.

"It doesn't matter we have a job to be done," Sting jumped out, and following him was, Rogue. Both the boys ran towards the dragon. "Do you have the syringe?"

Rogue nodded and handed the syringe over to him. "Master said that it should take the dragon out with one shot." Sting nodded and ran towards the dragon.

Violet noticed something was coming towards her, but just ignored it. She never really thought of anything of the noise. "You hear that too?" Violet turned her head to the man on her back.

"Yes, but I'm not worried about it," answered Violet.

"I'm going to check things out," answered the man. Violet nodded and the man hopped off her back. Violet landed on the ground and waited for him to come back. After a couple minutes she felt a sharp pain on her side. The dragon moved and backed away growling. Sting and Rogue were smirking at the dragon. Violet looked at the guys with a confused look. Then all the sudden the world got dizzy in her eyes. She fell to the ground and her eyes went to her tail and saw a syringe.

"Don't you kind of feel like we cheated?" asked Sting putting his arms behind his head.

"Whatever gets the job done," answered Rogue. Sting nodded in agreement and went over to the dragon. He took one look at the dragon before slicing her head clean off. Both heard a gasp and turned to find the male that was with the dragon. They were going to go after him, but he ran away. Both looked at each other in confusion, but just shrugged it away.

"Lisanna, it's your turn," said Sting. Lisanna came out from behind a bush making her way over to the dragon.

"This should be fun," smiled Lisanna putting her hands over the dragon.

* * *

**(0_0) Forest (0_0)**

The man was gasping for air running around the forest. It's been about two hours since he arrived at the forest, but he couldn't find who he was looking for. He heard a gasp from behind him and he turned around. "Lucy!"

Lucy's eyes were wide. "W-What are you doing here?"

He completely ignored the question. "It's Violet! She got killed…by Sabertooth…" He couldn't finish his thought, because Lucy was out of sight.

"I will get those fucking Sabertooth," Lucy was walking towards the end of the forest.

* * *

**So….I know the last few months are pretty bad. I'm like not thinking straight while doing this. Please review! I will update after a certain amount~ I shall not tell you~XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: I'm sorry I haven't updated. I have college and I've been trying to do all my jobs. Just never enough time!**

**Juvia: Emana doesn't own anything.**

* * *

**(0_0) One year and one month (0_0)**

Lucy sighed looking down at the water. She was by the river, since she had a break. When she found out Violet got killed she was going to go after Sabertooth, but everyone stopped her. She still couldn't believe Violet was killed. Draco went to tell everyone and bring the new Elemental Dragon to the forest. Violet has a son, and he has been training for this day. The day he would take over as the Elemental Dragon. Lucy sighed once again. Her senses picked up something coming close to her. She didn't feel like looking over to see who it was. She felt someone sit next to her and the person sighing. "We should have a fight."

Lucy blinked in confusion her head snapping towards the guy, who has been with their group for about a month. "What?"

The guy smirked. "It would help you feel better."

Lucy rolled her eyes at him. "Why do you suddenly want to fight?"

The guy shrugged. "I'm bored and you seem really down."

Lucy laughed a bit and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm just tired."

The guy sighed. "You must be really pissed off."

"What? The fact that I can't go after those damn bastards?" asked Lucy gritting her teeth.

The guy laughed. "You are becoming more like a dragon. You have anger issues."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Anyone would be angry if someone important to them got killed."

"Yes, but you are growing scales every time you get mad," the guy smirked down at her.

Lucy blinked and got up looking into the water. Her eyes went wide when she saw purple scales forming on her face. "So, getting mad all the time is out of the question?"

The guy laughed. "I think it's fine when the anger isn't that big."

Lucy's eye twitched and walked up to him and kicked his chest hard. "I really should kick your ass, Jellal." Jellal fell backwards onto the ground. He blinked a few times before laughing. "Why the hell are you laughing?"

Jellal kept laughing trying to catch his breath, but every time he did he started to laugh harder. Lucy was getting irritated and moved her foot across the ground causing the land to move. She gave the ground a light tap, and the result was the ground under Jellal going up causing him to fly off the ground going into the water. "What the hell was that for?"

Lucy smirked and started to walk away. "You were getting annoying." Lucy continued to walk into the forest, since it was time to get back to training. Jellal got out of the water and walked back to the main camp ground.

* * *

**(0_0) One Year and Two Months (0_0)**

Lucy let out a huge yawn and was stretching, "Mom!" Lucy blinked in surprise at the voice.

Lucy turned around and saw Haru in a tree hanging from a branch. "What is it?" Haru actually turned six a couple weeks ago.

"I want to fight uncle!" Haru jumped in place.

"Then why are you asking me?" asked Lucy.

"I have no idea where he is at," said Haru, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Then go find him. I know for a fact that he isn't that hard to find. I have to go back training."

Haru puffed his cheeks, "Fine!" Haru runs into the forest to find Jellal.

* * *

**(0_0) One Year Three Months (0_0)**

Today Lucy, Jellal, and Haru were going to town. After some time Jellal had finally got both of them to go to town, for some real food. Jellal apparently didn't like fish every day of his life. The forest was actually by a town that had Sabertooth. Coincidence what can you do?

"So, what have you really wanted?" asked Jellal walking by the stores looking around.

Lucy shrugged. "We can do chicken."

"I want to try it!" Haru jumped around smiling. Lucy smiled at Haru and kept walking looking around.

"Oh, look who just walked into town," Lucy was the first to turn around. Jellal just stood there looking bored. Haru was completely confused what was going on.

"What are you doing here?" asked Lucy not letting the surprise on her face. The person smiled and walked over to her.

"What not happy to see me?" the person asked coming face to face with Lucy.

"Not in the slightest. I thought you belong to Fairy Tail, Lisanna," hissed Lucy.

"Oh, Fairy Tail…Yeah, I dumped them. They are just so weak," Lisanna smirked.

Lucy growled and parts of her face started to turn into scales. "You are lying."

Lisanna's eyes went wide and she took a step back. "W-What the hell, are you some kind of freak?"

Lucy took a deep breath trying to calm down, when she smelled something that made her angry. "Why do you smell like her?"

"W-What are you talking about?" asked Lisanna totally confused what was happening.

"You smell like Violet!" yelled Lucy her pupils in her eyes turning to slits.

"You mean that dragon that we killed awhile back?" asked Lisanna looking innocent.

Lucy growled and kicked her in the stomach sending her into a brick wall. "You will pay."

Jellal sighed and bent down to Haru and smiled at him. "Why don't you go a pick out anything you want?" He handed the boy money and Haru ran off.

"Lisanna!" yelled someone from the side. Jellal and Lucy looked over and saw what they guess was her little group.

"This is a waste of time. I want a real fight," Lucy sighed and crossed her arms glaring at them.

Jellal sighed and walked over to her. "We aren't here to pick a fight."

"N-Next time we meet," Lisanna was getting help up from her group.

Lucy looked over to Lisanna raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"We will have a real fight," Lisanna was standing up glaring at Lucy.

Lucy smirked at her. "Fine…Works for me." Lisanna and her group started to walk away. Lucy sighed and clapped her hands. "Now, time to find Haru."

* * *

**(0_0) One Year Four Months (0_0)**

Today, Lucy was going to meet her last dragon she had to train with. It was the dragon that she was kind of scared about. It was the Death Dragon, also known as the Reaper. The dragon had no scales and was all bones. There was a black mist around the bones. The dragon was known for killing thousands and thousands of people.

Lucy was by the river relaxing against a rock. Jellal had taken Haru to the town to get some food. A couple minutes later she sensed something in the air. When she looked at the sky she saw a dark mist. It took her a minute to get her eyes adjusted to see what the mist was. She saw something moving within the mist before she had to look away and whip her eyes. "I'm still not used to this vision. She looked back at the mist to see that it wasn't there anymore. "Where the hell did it go?"

"Are you talking about me?"

Lucy turned really fast to take a step back from how close a rather large dragon was inches from her. "How did you do that?"

The dragon laughed. "The darkness, which is something you should have learned by now."

Lucy blinked. "You can use darkness?"

The dragon rolled his eyes. "I am the Death Dragon, which involves darkness."

"So…If you use darkness why do I need to train with you?"

"You will learn about the dark secrets of the dragons."

"Dark secrets?"

The dragon smiled. "You will find out. Now let's go to start the training."

Lucy sighed and nodded. "Alright." Both walked off and weren't seen for months.

* * *

**(0_0) One Year and Eleven Months Later (0_0) **

_**(There is a reason why I'm not saying what happens within those months. You will find out later.)**_

It was a sunny day, and Jellal and Haru were out fishing. They both have bonded throughout the months. Haru thinks of him more as his Uncle now than when they first met. Lucy has been popping to check on them every now and then, but it was never for very long.

A few days ago they got a message from Lucy saying that she should be back very soon. Both were happy, because they would be heading back to Fairy Tail. They were going to walk back to the Guild, but they had no idea how far away they were from the guild. All they would know it would take weeks to get back.

It was starting to get dark out when Haru and Jellal were getting ready for bed. When both lay down he got right back up looking around. Haru looked up at him. "What is it?"

"I think Lucy is by…" Jellal got all the way up and walked around the area. When he walked deeper in the forest he got taken down. "What?"

"Miss me?"

Jellal blinked and turned to look at the blonde haired girl smiling at him. "Lucy…"

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Lucy, smiling at him.

"Your magic power is so huge…"

"Oh that? I'm planning on hiding that part when we go back tomorrow."

"You just got back though. Aren't you going to tell us about the training?" asked Jellal.

Lucy turned serious. "This is the only part about my training you don't get to hear about."

Jellal nodded and started to walk back to camp. "I believe you."

Lucy smiled and walked behind him. "Good!" Both walked back to camp and arrived a couple minutes later.

"Mom!" yelled Haru, running to hug Lucy.

Lucy smiled wide. "Haru, long time no see."

"How did the training go?"

"It went perfect," Lucy patted his head. "Now it's time to sleep. We get up early to go back to Fairy Tail."

* * *

**(0_0) Two Years (0_0) **

**~Fairy Tail~**

It was a normal day at the Guild, well as normal as it can get. Everyone was still sad about Lucy leaving, but tried to forget about her. They didn't know if she was going to return or not. For all they know she could be dead. It wasn't something they wanted to think about. Her dead body just rotting away in a place no one would find it.

Team Natsu was sitting at a table talking amongst each other on which mission they should go on. They were going to head out yesterday, but Mira was against it. They got badly injured their last mission a week ago. They had to take two days off before Mira was letting them out. They decided they would do a mission that would only take a few days. Someone needed to get through a forest and there could be bandits. It seemed easy enough and the pay was reasonable.

**~On the mission in the forest~**

Natsu, Gray, and Erza were walking upfront watching out for anything. Natsu had his senses on full blast. Wendy, Juvia, Happy, and Carla were guarding the client. Juvia joined the group when she started to date Gray. They were all a bit nervous, but decided when Lucy came back she would be added no matter what. If she wanted to be added really. They figured that they all really hurt Lucy.

Natsu heard some sounds from the trees. Everyone in the group stopped and looked at the tree. Waiting to see what would happen. A couple of birds flew from the tree. Natsu laughed. "Look all there was we-"

A guy came out from the ground underneath Natsu and punched under his chin. The guy gave a wicked laugh and twirled. He had long flowing blonde hair and a prince outfit on. "How was that, baby?"

Erza's eye twitched. "Baby?"

Gray groaned. "Where do these guys come from?"

Natsu groaned and got up. "Who cares? All that matters is that we take them down." Natsu's hand started on fire and he charged towards the guy.

The guy flipped backwards on the tree. "Come on, baby!"

Natsu gritted his teeth. "Would you stay still?" Natsu started both his fist on fire and went to attack him again, but he got thrown back.

A girl with black hair and just a bathing suit on showed up. "How dare you hurt my honey bunch."

"Where the hell did she show up from?" asked Gray.

"Doesn't matter right now," Erza re-equip and went to attack the girl.

The girl put her hand in the air and grabbed the sword. "These attacks won't hurt me!" She smiled widely and kicked Erza back.

"Erza!" Gray yelled and looked at the woman. He made sword out of ice and charged at her.

"Ice?" asked the woman. "That's so interesting." She smiled and jumped up and landing on the ice making it melt jumped off landing in front of the client, the two cats, and the two girls.

Gray stood there stunned and looked at his hands. _How?_

Juvia stood in front of everyone. "Juvia, won't let you hurt them."

The girl gave a twisted smile and ran towards her. She got cut off when Natsu jumped at her tackling her down. She disappeared into the ground once she hit it and Natsu jumped up. "Get back you guys."

The guy ran and punched Natsu in the stomach. "Don't worry about that guy…We are only after Fairy Tail, Baby!"

Natsu skidded back due to the impact. "Why are you after Fairy Tail?" Natsu managed to mumble out.

The girl came from underground and wrapped her arms around the guy. "We heard that you guys were strong…" she looked around to the still stunned Gray and Erza who was glaring at her. Wendy, the cats, and the client was shaking. Juvia was still glaring at her. "But I guess I was wrong."

"We can tell Big Boss he has nothing to worry about, Baby!" the guy smelled a rose, which came out of nowhere.

"Who are you guys?" Erza asked.

"We are from a Guild called Vultures, Baby!"

"I've never heard of it," Natsu said.

The woman smiled. "Of course not. We are a brand new guild."

Gray had finally snapped out of it. "You are a dark Guild."

The two people smiled and said at the same time. "Yes…Now prepare to fight!" Both ran at them.

Natsu jumped away and started his fist on fire. He charged at the guy only to be kicked back into something. He looked up to see a huge…girl. He stared blankly at her. Her big hands came together and made a huge boom. Natsu went against the ground holding his ears.

Erza was fighting the bathing suit girl. At first both were evenly matched, but all the sudden the girl re-equip. Erza's eyes went wide when she saw her own armor. "How?"

The girl smiled. "I copy your magic power and make it twice of what is usually is." The girl started to beat up Erza.

Juvia was about to run out and help them when a guy jumped in front of her. She was about to use an attack on her, but got distracted by his eyes. Wendy notice this and was going to help her, but also got distracted from his eyes. Gray had notice this and knocked the guy over.

"What the hell?"

"Keep away from them," Gray had hissed out.

The guy sighed and went to attack him only to have a knife pop out of his sleeve and cut Gray. "What?"

The guy smirked. "You lose." He was about to cut him again when a voice broke through all of the fighting making everyone stop.

"I don't see why a dark Guild would be in this part of the forest." It was a female voice.

"I do agree…Haven't they learned anything from this week?" This time it was a male voice.

"I'm tired…" This was also a male voice.

The members from the dark Guild stood still shaking. "W-What are you doing here, Baby?"

The female chuckled. "I thought we talked about this last time we fought." The girl jumped down from the tree and with speed went over to him kicking him into a tree.

The males jumped down from the tree. "If you know what is best you should leave."

The Vultures started to run away. "This is over, Baby!"

The three cloaked people sighed and turned to the Fairy Tail people. Erza was the one to walk over. "Who are you?"

The female sighed. "Our cover was blown…Let's show them…" All three took off their hoods.

Natsu's eyes went wide. "Lucy…"

Erza stood gapping. "Jellal…"

Happy blinked. "Who is the kid?"

* * *

**Err...Sorry I am so late! I have had writer's block. It got fix sort of! I swear I will try to update more!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Emana: Heyyyyy~ *cracks hands* Let's do this shit…-_- That hurt…Soooo I looked at my story for some idea on what I wrote…I saw 69 reviews…Busted out laughing. :3 Yeeeaaaah that is how mine mind is at the moment. Disclaimer…**

**Happy: Emana owns nothing!**

* * *

Natsu's eyes went wide. "Lucy…"

Erza stood gapping. "Jellal…"

Happy blinked. "Who is the kid?"

Lucy sighed. "Come with us to our little hide out. There are a bunch of spies around here.." Lucy turned around and started walking.

Jellal nodded at them. "Come." He turned to follow Lucy and Haru was already walking beside Lucy, smiling and skipping.

The group all looked at each other before looking at their client. They thought for a moment before Juvia spoke up. "Juvia can finish the mission. Juvia will catch up later."

"I'll go with her.." Wendy spoke up. The group nodded and left to follow Lucy's group. Juvia, Carla, and Wendy went with the client.

They walked in silence. No one was going to talk and it was very awkward. After about ten minutes they arrived at a small house by a river. Everyone walked in and sat around a couch. It was silent until Erza spoke. "What are you doing here?"

"Be more specific," Lucy answered back.

"In the forest living here?" replied Erza.

Lucy sighed. "We are only crashing here for a few nights before heading back to Fairy Tail."

"You're coming back?" Natsu asked.

Lucy smiled at him. "Yeah…We were supposed to go back a week ago…"

"What happened?" asked Gray.

"We got a letter from the council telling us about a new dark guild. They requested us to figure out what was going on," Jellal answered looking outside the window.

"Why didn't they ask Fairy Tail?" asked Erza.

"We were closer to this forest than you guys," replied Lucy.

Erza sighed. "Alright…You said you were heading to Fairy Tail…Were you coming back?"

"Yes," was the only thing Lucy said before she walked out.

Jellal laughed nervously. "Lucy has been kind of stressed…Give her some time."

Natsu stayed silent for a moment before speaking. "I'll be back." Then he walked out of the house and followed where Lucy's scent went.

Lucy was standing by the river looking at the current. She saw some fish jumping from the water and swimming away. Lucy sighed when she heard someone behind her.

"Lucy."

She turned around slowly locking eyes. "Weird guy…"

The guy grits his teeth. "Why do you say that? Hehe…baby."

"Why are you here?"

"You know about us, baby."

Lucy sighed. _This is getting me nowhere. _Lucy stepped towards him. "You know what I mean."

The guy smirked. "Baby." He jumped away as the huge girl came behind Lucy.

_Damn it! Why didn't I sense her? _Lucy jumped away when the girl's hands came together where she was standing. Lucy ran towards the baby guy and was about to kick him when the bathing suit girl popped out of the ground blocking her attack. _Tch. Every time before I get to hit the annoying guy._ A scent caught her attention and she was kicked back from the girl. _Crap, what is he doing here?_

"Come on, girly. I know you can do better than this," smirked the girl.

Lucy let out a low growl. _Stupid bitch. _Lucy ran after her and kicked her in the stomach sending her into a tree. She switches her footing and was going after the baby guy when a new guy came into view. _You have got to be shitting me!_

"You seem to forget me!" A very manly but girly voice came from behind her. Lucy quickly looked behind her to see the huge women. Her hands started to go together where Lucy was standing.

_Oh fuck no! I'm not going down from someone big ass hands!_ Lucy went to jump away but a foot was meant her back. She stood there paralyze. _Talk about a shitting way to waste magic on. _Lucy's arms caught on fire as the girl's hands meant her body.

There was a moment where everything was silent. Then the huge girl started screaming in pain. She pulled her hands away to see them burnt. She started crying and ran away.

Lucy still had fire dancing around her arms. She looked at the other people who were looking at her with wide eyes. Lucy had a smirk playing on her lips and scales starting to show up on her skin. "Wanna play?"

All three stood shocked staring at her.

Lucy moved fast and was in front of the baby guy. She kicked him and he went into a tree. Lucy's foot caught on fire and she went to kick the girl in the bathing suit, but she was gone. Lucy let the fire go out and she looked around. The others had left from being scared. Lucy sighed. _I can't believe I showed them my power. I have to keep my anger in control._

"Lucy?"

Lucy's eyes went wide and she turned around. "Uh…Natsu?"

"You use fire?" Natsu was completely shocked. He was about to jump in when he saw what was happening, but he saw Lucy's arms catch on fire.

"Natsu…I'm sorry…I can't tell you anything," Lucy muttered looking away.

"Why? What does this mean? How can you use fire?"

Lucy sighed and started to walk away. "Don't worry about it and don't tell anyone about it."

Natsu ran after her and grabbed her arm making her face him. That's when he saw the scales that were slowly going away. "Lucy…Why do you have the scales?"

Lucy's eyes widen and force her arm out of his grip stepping back. "What are you talking about?"

Natsu stepped towards her and took her head in his hands tracing the scales. "These scales…are ones of a dragon…"

"Natsu, I…" Lucy started to tear up a bit.

Natsu sighed leaning his head against hers. "Why did you go away?"

Lucy's eyes went wide from the sudden change in subject. "It was to get stronger…"

Natsu's eyes went wide and stared at her. _Why?_

Lucy stood away from him looking at him. "You were the one who called me weak…"

Natsu took a step towards her. "Lucy I never meant it."

"If you didn't mean it then you wouldn't have said it…"

Natsu stepped closer once again and stood directly in front of her. "Lucy I _never _meant it."

"Natsu…"

"Lucy…I'm-"

"Mommy!" Haru ran in front of Natsu. Natsu had to take a step back for the kid. Haru jumped into Lucy's arms.

Lucy blinked and got a grip on Haru. "What are you doing?"

"I wanted to play!" Haru smiled up at Lucy.

Lucy smiled back. "Why not go off and find Jellal? I'll be with you in a few minutes."

Haru nodded and jumped down and ran off. Lucy sighed and looked over to Natsu. Natsu stood rooted in place with his mouth open.

"Um…Natsu?" Lucy asked waving her hand in front of his face.

Natsu blinked and stared at her. "You have a kid?"

"Not by blood. He is my step-son," Lucy looked away from him.

"How-,"

"Lucy!" Jellal ran up to them out of breath.

"Jellal, what is it?" asked Lucy.

"Well I got a message saying we can go back." Jellal's eyes went to Natsu. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, he was just saying something stupid. What about the dark guild?" Lucy asked. Natsu gave her a look, but she just ignored him.

"We have to talk with Makarov about getting a group and attacking them," answered Jellal noticing Natsu's look.

Lucy nodded. "Alright, let's head back and pick them up. Are the others back?

Jellal nodded. "Yeah, they just arrived about ten minutes ago."

"Good, let's head back," Lucy went and walked ahead.

"I saw that look. What's wrong?" asked Jellal looking sideways at Natsu.

Natsu sighed. "Lucy must still think of me as a kid. Speaking of kids…Since when did she have a kid?"

"You two haven't been around each other. It'll probably take a while for her to get use to you again…A kid? You mean Haru? He is her adoptive son. I don't know much about their relationship, but Lucy found him one day when she was out training. She ended up taking care of him up to this point. I don't know how much she truly knows about him though," Jellal was looking straight at Lucy's back. He knew that she heard the whole conversation.

"What about the fire power that I saw her use?" asked Natsu.

Jellal saw Lucy's back tense up. "Fire power?"

Natsu waved his arms up and down. "Yeah, I saw Lucy's arms start on fire and her foot did too!"

"Uh…I think you hit your head one to many times…" Jellal laughed it off.

Natsu started to pout. "I know what I saw…I will find out!"

Jellal sighed. "Natsu don't poke your nose in stuff that doesn't matter."

"Guys," Both looked over to Lucy. "We are heading out now."

So they went to get everyone and started to head back to Fairy Tail.

"Wait! We still don't know who the kid is!" Happy yelled.

Lucy sighed. "Wait till the Guild…"

* * *

**Okay. So until next chapter. :3 I hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW~ HAHAHAHA. I know it's short, but please keep up.**


End file.
